leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cats Versus Dogs
}} Cats Versus Dogs, is an alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a world where cats and dogs reign, each of the champions represent an opposing factions battling against each other. Lore "The world will begin again under Cats or Dogs." ;Cats * * * ;Dogs * * ** * * Trivia General= * While released as the 2019 Versus event, this skin universe is not part of the Versus universe. ** This skin universe is closely connected to the April Fools' Day and Toy Box skins. , , and can be seen interacting with the skins from this universe. * Both 2019 Cat and Dog splash arts are connected, so several champions can be seen in the background of the splash arts: ** ** as ** ** ** cat polymorph ** ** ** ** ** ** ** air elemental, Zephyr as a pumpkin cat. *** In splash art, several exclusive champions can be seen in the background of his splash art: **** **** **** * More players chose dogs over cats, but players who chose cats completed a higher percentage missions then dogs.Xenogenic on Cats vs Dogs Stats |-| Skins= Corki CorgiSkin.jpg|Corgi Corki and Fuzz Fizz Maokai MeowkaiSkin.jpg|Meowkai Yorick MeowrickSkin.jpg|Pretty Kitty Rengar and Meowrick Fizz PrestigeFuzzSkin.jpg|Fuzz Fizz Prestige Edition Kog'Maw Pug'MawSkin.jpg|Pug'Maw Nasus ArchdukeSkin.jpg|Archduke Nasus Media Music= ;Related Music April Fools 2016 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= April Fools Versus 2019 Promo 01.jpg|2019 April Fools Versus Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Horace 'Hozure' Hsu and Choe HeonHwa) April Fools Versus 2019 Promo 02.jpg|2019 April Fools Versus Promo 2 April Fools 2019 Icon Concept 01.jpg|April Fools 2019 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) April Fools 2019 Ward Concept 01.jpg|April Fools 2019 Ward Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Cats Versus Dogs Cats in Space.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Cats in Space" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Cats Versus Dogs Sashimi Time.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Sashimi Time" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Cats Versus Dogs Syndra Ult.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Syndra Ult" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Cats Versus Dogs Three Wolf Moon.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Three Wolf Moon" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Corki Corgi Concept 01.jpg|Corgi Corki Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Corki Fizz Corgi Fuzz Splash Concept 01.gif|Corgi Corki and Fuzz Fizz Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Horace Hsu) Corki Fizz Corgi Fuzz Splash Concept 02.jpg|Corgi Corki, Fuzz Fizz, Pretty Kitty Rengar, and Meowrick Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Horace Hsu and Choe HeonHwa) Rengar Yorick PrettyKitty Meowrick Splash Concept 01.jpg|Corgi Corki, Fuzz Fizz, Pretty Kitty Rengar, and Meowrick Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Horace Hsu and Choe HeonHwa) Fizz Fuzz Concept 01.jpg|Fizz Fuzz Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Fizz Fuzz Concept 02.jpg|Fizz Fuzz Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Fizz Fuzz Concept 03.jpg|Fizz Fuzz Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Concept 01.jpg|Pug'Maw Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Concept 02.jpg|Pug'Maw Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Model 01.jpg|Pug'Maw Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Maokai Mewkai Ability Concept 01.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 02.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 03.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 04.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 05.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 06.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai Ability Concept 07.jpg|Meowkai Ability Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Meowkai model.jpg|Meowkai Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Maokai Meowkai Onesie Concept 01.jpg|Meokai Onesie Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Cohen) Maokai Meowkai Onesie Concept 02.jpg|Meokai Onesie Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Cohen) Maokai Meowkai Onesie Concept 03.jpg|Meokai Onesie Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Cohen) Rengar PrettyKitty Model 01.png|Pretty Kitty Rengar Model |-|Summoner Icons= Meowcon profileicon.png|Meowcon Corgi Corki profileicon.png|Corgi Corki Corki Corgi profileicon.png|Corki Corgi Fuzz Fizz profileicon.png|Fuzz Fizz Fizz Spaniel profileicon.png|Fizz Spaniel Meowrick profileicon.png|Meowrick Yorick Cat profileicon.png|Yorick Cat Pretty Kitty Rengar profileicon.png|Pretty Kitty Rengar Rengar Cat profileicon.png|Rengar Cat Royal Kitty profileicon.png|Royal Kitty Royal Doggo profileicon.png|Royal Doggo Kisses profileicon.png|Kisses Golden Cat profileicon.png|Golden Cat Golden Dog profileicon.png|Golden Dog Golden Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Golden Dogs vs Cats Platinum Dogs vs Cats profileicon.png|Platinum Dogs vs Cats Best In Show profileicon.png|Best In Show |-|Ward Skins= Dog Lover Ward.png|Dog Lover Cat Lover Ward.png|Cat Lover |-| Emotes= Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Sad Kitten Emote.png|Sad Kitten Hype Kitty Emote.png|Hype Kitty Me-ow Emote.png|Me-ow Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Dogs vs Cats Emote.png|Dogs vs Cats BORF Emote.png|BORF Mine! Emote.png|Mine! de:Katzen gegen Hunde (Skinreihe) Category:Fizz Category:Corki Category:Rengar Category:Yorick Category:Alternate Universe Category:Maokai Category:Cats Versus Dogs Category:April Fools Day Category:Kog'Maw Category:Nasus